To Fix A Shattered Heart
by Little-Retard
Summary: When Konoha 9 disses her, Naruto breaks her, she finally shatters. What happens when the Akatsuki finds her?
1. Chapter 1

I have absolutely nothing better to do, and I don't have any ideas for my Akatsuki/Sakura fiction at this very moment, so I'm gonna make a sad fic about...

Uh, let's see... Akatsuki/Sakura? Alright, so yeah, a short Akatsuki/Sakura.

Well let's love this story and get on with it anyway!

Oh, and this has nothing to do with the other Akatsuki/Sakura fic. Nothing to do with it at all.

Sasuke- Lindan does not own the dobe or anyone in this fiction. It would be hell if she did.

Oh, thank you, Sasuke. How nice of you to do the disclaimer. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA

SAKURA'S POV

I was walking through Konoha, towards Team 7's training ground.

I'm always happy on the outside, smiling, loving, caring, and sitting on the sidelines.

But on the inside... My heart is broken. Not completly shattered, but still broken.

My boyfriend, Naruto, is trying to fix me, and I love him, but my life is hell. Want to know why?

When I was 4, my parents abandoned me. When I was 12 my first love left me. When I turned 18 he came back. Now, you're probably thinking, that's great right? No. It's horrible.

He acts like I don't exist. It doesn't bother me as much, since I have Naruto. He helps me through everything.

He loves me, cares for me, and is picking up my pieces, without knowing of course, I'm still happy on the outside. I'm beggining to think that I found someone that can heal me completely.

But... I still love Sasuke. No matter what Naruto does, I can't help it. No one knows of course. I don't tell a soul my secret. I wouldn't dare.

So I just kept walking happily to the training grounds, and when I heard them talking, I hid my chakra. I got into the bushes near them and looked through them.

The enitre Rookie 9 was there, along with Team Gai. I wonder why they were there, without telling me...

I leaned closer so I could here what they were saying. I could make out Sasuke talking.

"She's weak. She won't even practice with us, and she's still annoying as hell." Who? Who was annoying? I leaned a little closer so I could find out.

Naruto's voice came next. "Yeah, she doesn't even know I'm dating Hinata-chan. I mean I feel bad for doing that to Sakura-chan, but I don't love her. And I don't want her getting hurt..."

It's a little too late for that now Naruto. Why? What did I do wrong, to make them diss like this? 'Oh, now Kakashi's going to talk, let's hear what HE has to say' Inner snarled.

"I'm ashamed to have her as my student." Ma, they are just HARSH! They don't even know me... They never did look at me close enough to see I was, in fact, very strong.

I never really was part of Team 7. Just the weak girl. It was always just Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. No, I was useless.

'Come on, your not useless, hun. They are.' Inner tried to sooth me. I guess you're right Inner...

I ran back a few hundered yards, and let my chakra slip. I began walking towards the training ground, smiling, a fake smile of course, trying to make it seem like I hadn't been listening.

"Shut up, shut up, she's coming." I heard Naruto whisper harshly. I made my way into the training grounds, and looked at them all.

"Hey, what're you all talking about?" I asked, faking cheerfulness. Naruto looked around the circle, and then stuttered, "U-um, we were talking about... The festival! Yeah, the festival! Do you wanna come with me Sakura-chan?"

I smiled even wider, still a fake smile, and said in a sickening sweet voice, "Of course, Naru-kun. But would you like to know something?" Naruto smiled a wide smile, and nodded.

I crouched down and whispered loud enough so that everyone could hear, "You're a terrible liar Naruto. I heard everything."

I immediatly lost my smile, and stared sorrowfully down at them. My heart had finally shattered. I didn't think I could hurt more, but I did.

They all stared up at me wide eyed. "You don't know what I've been through, do you? Would you like to hear me story?" I said sadly, looking each and everyone of them in the eyes.

Naruto nodded. I sighed, and looked over to the side, not wanting to meet any of their gazes. I took a deep breath and began,

"When I was born, I had one brother. My parents paid more attention to him, and he paid tons of attention to me. When I was 4, my parents abandoned me. My brother, he was forced to go with them, but before he left, he told me something that crushed me entirely. He said he had hated me from day 1, and it was all just an act. My parent, nor my brother had ever cared, and I was crushed. I lived on my own, and then of course you know this, but when I was 12, my first true love left. I was stil broken, and it hurt. I kept myself together, though, still broken, but not completely dead. But hwne I was 15... I was raped. By Orochimaru of all people. I lived in fear for a while, and then 3 years later, my first love came back. I was hurt that he completely ignored me, I wasn't there. I kept a smile on my face, tried to kept my heart from completely shattering, but then I heard my 'friends' talk about me. That was when I shattered. So I'll have to say right now... Congratulations. You finally shattered my heart. How do you feel now."

I looked up into their eyes, and I bolted. It had began raining in the middle of my story, but I didn't care. I ran past the gates of Konoha, not looking back once.

I ran and I ran, until I reached a clearing full of flowers, a good distance away from Konoha. There, I fell to my knees. And I cried. I cried for everytime I didn't cry, I cried for betrayal, I cried for the lost, but most of all, I cried for my shattered heart.

I felt eleven different chakras above me, but I didn't care. No, they could kill me for all I care.

"Sakura Haruno." A strong, but soft voice said. I looked up weakly at the man who was right in front of my crouched down, and looking softly into my eyes.

"Come with us. The Akatsuki will help you. We'll re-build you." A blue-haired girl said softly.

The man in front of me stood up and reached his hand down, offering me to take it. I looked into all the other members' eyes, and saw love and sadness.

I lifted my hand up weakly, and put it in his. They all smiled at me, and the man pulled me into his arms, bridal style.

I began to fall asleep, when the last thing I heard was all of them say at the same time, "To fix a shattered heart..."

Maybe... Just maybe, I could let them pick up my shattered heart... 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, people. Here it is. Everyone has been asking me if I will continue on with this story, and as so, shall continue it. It was originally suppposed to be a one-shot, but I think I can make it a two-shot, and maybe even a three-shot. How does that sound people? Good enough for ya?

Anyway, it's my favorite time of year. You guessed it! (Though you probably didn't.) It's 2 days till Halloween! Awesome, right? Yeah. I thought so.

And now, without any furthermore judgement, I present to you, the disclaimer. (You thought I was gonna start the story, didn't you?)

I, Lindan Mae Schulz, do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, and the I am proud to say that the title for that shall go to the one and only, Masashi Kishimoto.

And without further ado, let's begin the story. Please, read on.

Oh, and in my first one, I said there was 11 members, I forgot to exclude Orochimaru!

-TIME SKIP-

-THREE YEARS LATER-

SAKURA'S POV

It's been three years. Three years since Konoha shattered my heart, and the Akatsuki began to fix it. I can say now, that it isn't fully fixed, as it never will be, but it is pretty good.

I love my life. The Akatsuki... They're like my older brothers. Or my family. I have Konan as my mom, Pein as my dad, Kakuzu and Hidan are the grandpas, Kisame the awesome fish brother on steroids, Itachi the quiet brother, Tobi the fun happy brother, Zetsu the wise brother, Sasori the puppet brother, and last, but not least, Deidara the explosive, crazy brother.

Yeah, life's good. They all protect me, they help me when I need it, and they teach me new things every day!

I got out of bed, and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and yanked on some clothes. I ran out my door, not bothering to shut it, and ran down the stairs.

Of course, being me I'm very clumsy, so I tripped on the third stair and squeezed my eyes tight to fall... Into someone's arms?

I opened my eyes, and looked up at the covered faced of Tobi. I grinned wildly, "Thanks, Tobi! I owe ya one!"

He put me down and said, "Sakura has to watch where she's going! She could get hurt one day!" I laughed.

"And that will be the day when someone doesn't catch me. And I'm pretty sure I have 9 more people to catch me... Though, I think I like it more in your arms...," I said happily.

A short, deep chuckle came from behind Tobi's mask, and I stared at him weirdly for a second before shrugging, and proceding ont the kitchen to get something for breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen, and everyone looked up for a second to see who it was, then looked back down into the food, and continued eating.

I yanked an apple off of the countertop, and plopped down next to Zetsu, who was eating a human hand. I stared at his breakfast for a second, before beginning to chow down on my own.

When I finished it, I got a glass of water and leaned on the table. I looked at the people at the table. Everyone was there except for...

"DANNA, MORE, UN!" And then I proceded to do a spit take right into Tobi's mask, since he just walked in, and that's what happened.

"What. The Hell. Was that," I said, still choking on some water. Tobi patted my back, and I looked up at the members and said, "Oh, please tell me that is not what I think it is."

Hidan let a wide smirk cover his face and he said slyly, "Oh, it's what you think it is. They're havi-" "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I screamed, and ran from the kitchen, knocking over my glass over water, while putting my hands over my ears.

I ran straight into my room, and locked the door, sliding down onto the. There was a deep red blush on my face, and I muttered under my breath as I heard booming laughter from the kitchen, "Oh, this is going to be a long day."

-TIME SKIP- -3 HOURS LATER-

I had finally vacated my room, and was now sitting in the living, doodling a picture of Itachi as he read, 'cause he's been reading for like 30 minutes now.

I finished my sketch, and put my sketchpad in my kunai pouch, along with my pencil. "Hey, Itachi," I said, trying to start a conversation.

He didn't look up at me as he said, "Hn?" "What're you reading?" I asked, only slightly concerned. But he has been reading it for a while...

"Twilight," He replied, flipping a page. I coughed, choking on my own spit. Twilight? He's reading TWILIGHT?

I bust out laughing, and he glared up at me. "What?" "Isn't Twilight a girly romance novel?" I asked. He just deepened his glare. I let out a couple more laughes, and then I ran up the stairs.

I went straight to Tobi's room. Though, in all of the three years that I've lived here, I haven't been into Tobi's room... Or seen his face for that matter... I wonder what he's hiding...

I knocked on Tobi's room, and I heard someone shuffling around, and he called out, "Just a minute!" My smile got bigger.

I've been doing that alot lately. Smiling. Not those fake smiles, though. Real ones. Weird...

Tobi opened up his door, but he came out so quickly, I couldn't see his room, no matter how hard I tried. "Watcha need, Sakura-chan?"

"Can you come outside with me? It's snowing, and I wanna play in the snow! It looks so fun!" I said cheerily. He nodded. "Yay!" I said, happily bouncing down the stairs.

I somehow made it down the stairs without falling, and Tobi and I bounded out into the Winter Wonderland. "SNOW!" I screamed.

I love snow. I love it almost as much as I love the rain. Snow was... One of the only things that I left of my childhood with my family, and my brother...

I ran out into the snow, and began to build a snowman. Tobi helped me build it, and I moved back about 3 yards. "Okay, Tobi. You need to help me this. We have to run it over. Can you help me?"

That's a tradition my brother made. The first snowman built for that winter, we have to trample it. Kill it. Destroy it.

Tobi took a step back, as if in shock, but nodded anyway. He lined up with me, and I counted down. "Three, two, ONE!" And we ran towards it. We smashed it, and we rolled into the snow laughing.

Though his laugh sounded, deep, and um... Dark. Not his voice. Whoa. This revelation didn't stop my laughing though. We ended up rolling down a hill, and I ended up back down in the snow, while he was on top of me.

Our laughs soon died out, and I smiled up at his mask. "That was fun!" I said happily. A shiver ran through me. He looked down at me, and he wrapped his arms around me, and picked me up.

"Sakura-chan will catch a cold like this! Tobi has to get Sakura-chan inside!" He said, as he raced into the house, carrying me bridal style. I laughed as we ran through the house, and we stopped at his room.

He put me down and he said, "Sakura-chan, can Tobi tell you a secret? Sakura-chan has to pinky swear that she won't tell anyone Tobi's secret!"

I nodded. We shook pinkys, and he opened his door, shutting it behind me. I stared in awe at his room. His room was nothing like I thought it would be. It was... Emo...

Though, I let my eye rest on two pictures that were on his table, both in frames. One was a picture I had drawn of myself, and the other was a picture of me and him.

I smiled. I looked up at him. "So what was your secret?" I asked curiously. He let out a sigh. He reached up, and took off his mask. I knew that face...

"Your Madara Uchiha, founder of Konoha!" I said in amazement. How is he still alive? He sighed. "Yes, I am Madara Uchiha," He said in a very deep voice.

"And I am also the true leader of the Akatsuki. You must not tell anyone," He said in stern voice. I nodded, and then a though came out of my mouth.

"Why did you want to only tell me this?" I looked up at him. Why was I so special? He sighed, and sat down on his bed, running a hand through his hair.

"You see, I feel like I can trust you. I am positive that I... Well, I... I love you, Sakura Haruno," He said in a loving, very caring voice.

He loves me? Well, that actually pretty good. Because I'm pretty sure I love him, too. "I love you, too, Madara Uchiha."

I smiled at him, and he smiled a small smile. He stood up, and got really close to me, and then he leaned toward me, and he pressed his lips to mine.

A shock went up my body, and for a second, there was nothing in the world that didn't have to do with him and I. I moved my lips against his, as he did with mine.

This was my very first kiss, but it was worth it It went on for a few seconds, before we pulled back to breath. He looked lovingly into my eyes, bfore pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Promise me you won't leave me," He whispered. "I promise," I whispered back. We lay down on his bed, as he wrapped his arms around me, and I curled up to him as I let myself fall into the sea of dreams.

This was the good life. No... This was MY life. And I wouldn't trade it for anything...

MADARA'S POV

Finally. After all those years of loving her, she's finally mine. I knew from the start that I loved her, that's why I made us go get her from Konoha.

I didn't Pein to make them act like that at the beginning, I guess they just liked her from the start. I remember this morning how she said that she liked it better my arms...

It took all my willpower not to rip off my mask, and steal her first kiss right then and there. Her lips looked so delicious... And they were...

She tasted like chocolate and honey, and I know for a fact that she hates honey, and she has not ate chocolate today.

I wouldn't mind tasting those lips again... But alas, she has fallen asleep, and in her slumber she is even more beautiful, for which I thought to be impossible.

She is the most beautiful woman on the planet, though I should say girl... As she is very childish, though that just adds to her charm, and the list of things that I love her for...

Her beautiful rosette hair, her stunning vibrant green eyes, that always hold emotion, her fiery temper, her immaturity, her innocence, her clumsiness, her petite body...

And I love all of them for reasons as well.

Her hair for I to pet, and stroke when sad, her eyes so deep that I could fall into, and I could stare at all day, her fiery temper to have some flare in our life, her immaturity so I could baby her, her innocence to see her mature, her clumsiness so I could always catch her, her petite body to hold and to cherish, and most of all...

Her smile to love, and to always know that she loves me, the smile that is painted on her face that could, and does, take my very own breath away.

I know she is not completly fixed yet, but alas, we, and I surely, shall fix it.

We weren't lying when we said we'd do anything... To fix a shattered heart.

THANKS FOR READING!

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! I am continuing this story, even though I really don't want to, but I have tons of spare time, and I get tons of reviews saying to conitune it, so alas, it is being continued.

(Is that how you spell continuing? Give me a sec, I'll look it up on Google... Yep, that's how ya spell it! And YES I actually did just go look it up on Google.)

Anyway, this will probably go on for, maybe if you're lucky, and I'm in a good mood, another, how 'bout we say, two to three more chapters? You see, I like writing Sakura/Akatsuki fictions that are longer than 10,000 words, as I myself, have noticed that there aren't many long Akatsuki/Sakura fics! That are complete anyway.

I actually have read everyone of the Akatsuki/Sakura fictions that are complete. I like things like that. I've even read the M fictions, skipping over the lemons of course.

Anyway, please, someone do the Jashin dang disclaimer already!

Hidan- Alright, bitch. (HEY!) Lin-chan does not, and will never fucking own Naruto. Now, I'm going to go fucking pray to Jashin, if you don't fucking mind.

Yeah, yeah, leave already would ya? You're getting blood everywhere! Now, on with the story!

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

I blinked a couple of times from the light pouring in from the small window in the room. The arms that were around my waist shifted a tiny bit. Wait... Where was I again? Uh... I tried to recall the memories from yesterday, when they all poured down on my head at once.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and moved my arms over to my head to massage my temples, letting out a low groan. I remeber where I am, but now I have a head ache! Just _fantastic_...

The body next to me shifted, and I sat up. I was immediatly jerked back down, and crushed lightly into a hard chest. A deep voice whispered in my ear, "Now, where do you think you're going, love?"

I blinked. I turend so I was facing the dude, about to give him a piece of my mind, when I remembered it was Madara, Whoops. I stared at his unmasked face for a minute before saying, "If you really want to know, I was going to go have a _hot _and _wild_ make-out session with Itachi. Now, if you would be kind enough to release me from your gr-MMPHH!"

I was cut off by him roughly slamming his soft lips onto mine, knocking the breath out of me, and effectively cutting me off. How rude. I began to kiss, back, and we kissed for about three more seconds until he pulled back, and looked fiercely into my eyes, growling, "Mine."

And with that he pulled me back into a passionate kiss, him flipping me over so he was on top. He pinned my wrists at my sides, his lips never lever mine, as he straddled my hips.

We pulled back to breathe, and as soon as we both got a breath, he slammed his lips onto mine once more. He licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue battle mine for dominance.

We tongue wrestled for about three to four seconds before he won, and I moaned into his mouth. He slipped his tongue into my mouth again, and began to search my mouth.

I tasted his tongue, and he tasked sort of like chocolate. Yum. He pulled back to let me catch my breath, and then trailed hot, wet kisses down my neck. I moaned and arched my back, letting my eyes close once again.

He stopped at the place where my shoulder meets my neck, and he began to suck. I moaned out in pleasure. He sucked for a few more seconds, before biting down on that spot, making me cry out in pain.

"Hush, love," He soothed me, and began to lap at the blood, leaving a large hickey there. Now, how the hell am I going to cover that up? He ground his hips down on mine, and I moaned out in pleasure once again.

_"More,"_ I mumbled. He trailed the kisses back up to my mouth, and claimed my mouth in a hot, fiery, passionate kiss. He slammed his hips onto mine, and I gasped and moaned loudly.

When he began to tug on my shirt, trying to take it off, is when my brain finally caught up to me, and my eyes widened in realization. I pushed Madara off of me, and I struggled to catch my breath. He looked at me confused, and then began to crawl over to me, asking, "What's wrong, love?"

I shook my head, and whispered, "I'm just... Not ready for that yet." He nodded, and pulled me into his lap. "It's okay," He said, trying to calm me. "We don't have to do that just yet, love, I don't mind waiting. Just tell me when your ready, alright love?"

I nodded, and laid my head back against his chest. After a few minutes of silence, he broke the silence saying in a teasing tone of voice, "You know love, as much as I would love to lay here with you all day, we are going to have to get up sometime. After all, _Tobi, _has to go eat breakfast and bug _Sempai_."

I giggled, and we both got up, and he teleported us into my room, don't ask me how, I don't know, and left me there to do whatever with a peck on the lips, and the he poofed out of my room, and back to his. I think.

I took a quick shower, and then tugged on some clothed, not bothering to look at them in my drunkin stupor from his kisses. I brushed my hair and teeth, pulled my hair into two pigtails, and left my room, heading for the kitchen.

I walked and said a small good morning and grabbed an apple. I took one bite into the apple before I notcied that everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked confused.

Most of their faces were red, and Kisame's was a weird purple, and then Deidara stuttered out with his red face and wide eyes, "D-Did you look at what you were wearing before you walked out your r-room?"

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to side. "No... Why?" I asked, still really confused. I mean what's so bad that I could have put on? "G-Go look in a mirror," Kisame stuttered out.

I looked at them weirdly for a second, before shrugging, and walking to the livingroom where there was a huge mirror. I looked at myself in the reflection, blushing a deep red when I noticed what I was wearing.

I was wearing a school girls outfit, and I looked like a total slut. What a horrible day to put my hair up in pigtails. And then I remembered something. I didn't own anything like this...

Now the only one I know who would be a big enough pervert to put this in my drawer would be... _**"HIDAN!"**_ I boomed out in anger, my voice ringing clear throughout the entire base.

"What the hell do you want pi-" He said walking into the room, stopping dead in his tracks and beginning to gape when he saw what I was wearing. He broke out in a full grin, and then looked up at my face.

"I didn't know you would fucking _wear_ it, I just thought you would _look_ at it, but _damn_ bitch, do you look fine," He said slyly. My blush deepened from embarrassment and anger.

I pulled a kunai out of no where. "You better run boy, 'cause you're about to be castrated," I said with malice in my voice. Oh I was dead serious, too. His eyes widened.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... _**One**_," I said, and he bolted with me on his tail. All of a sudden, Zetsu popped in from the ground, and I rammed right into his chest. "What **the hell** are you doing?" He asked me.

I quickly backed off. And then he noticed what I was wearing and a small blush appeared on his face. "No time to talk, gotta go castrate Hidan, bye Zetsu!" I yelled over my shoulder. already taking off.

Let's just say the rest of the day, tortured screams filled the entire base.

* * *

How'd you like it? Good, great, awesome, review it. Pwease?

And on another note, those of you who read my story, 'A Heart That Was Meant To Be Healed', I might update that tomorrow, depending on how busy I am.

Thanks for reading this installment of, 'A Shattered Heart'

Ja ne!

(That mean "Later" in Japanese, I think)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! This will most probably be the last chapter of, 'To Fix A Shattered Heart', alright? No complaining! As much as I'd like to continue this series, I cannot, alas, as I have been falling behind in my schoolwork, getting A minuses, and my mom... Doesn't approve of that...**

**Anyway, I, Lindan Mae Schulz, dubbed Little Retard, and "Miss Strength" by my friends, sadly, does not own Naruto, no matter how much I praise Jashin.**

**On with the story! …And may Jashin be with you. **

**Hidan- HELL YEAH!**

**

* * *

**

_**NARUTO'S POV**_

I stared at Granny Tsunade. I was hurt when she told me that Sakura had left the village, but I was down right _broken _when I heard that she actually joined the **Akatsuki**.

Wasn't it only two years ago that Sakura had promised me that she would she never leave me like Sasuke did, or ever betray the village?

That day… That was the day that we started dating… It was the best day of my life back then. It still is, it even beats when I started dating Hinata. I regret dating Hinata now.

I mean… Sakura was my first love. How could I do this to her…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura and I had just finished training, and we were laughing it up at Ichiraku's, the best ramen in the world._

_A thought struck my mind, and I couldn't help but ask it. We left Ichiraku's, and I began to walk Sakura home, being quiet the entire way there._

"_Naruto?" She asked worriedly in her heavenly voice, "Is something wrong?" I stared down at her, as she was shorter than me by a few inches._

"_Can you promise me something?" I asked quietly. She nodded. "Can you promise me that you'll never leave me or betray the village?"_

_She looked at me for a minute, then turned her head, bit her lip and nodded. A smile spread over my face happily. Another question popped into my head._

"_Hey Sakura, will you go out with me?" I asked happily. She stared at me for a moment, then nodded, letting a smile worm its way onto her face._

_My smile got bigger, if that was even possible at the moment. "Yeah!" I cheered. And with that we raced towards her house._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Never once did I ever stop to think, when she didn't meet my eye when she said she wouldn't, that she was lying. She never lied, why would she now?

Back to the present. I stared at Tsunade from what she had just told me. I was in shock. She had said… That we couldn't go after Sakura anymore. Why?

"B-But why Granny Tsunade, we're her friends, we _have_ to!" I yelled. She stood up and banged her fists on the table shouting in my face, "No you are not! You aren't her friends, do you realize how much you hurt her? None of you knew, not even me, how important she was to this village! Do you know how powerful she is? No, I don't think you do! She could _kill_ you Naruto! She's stronger than the Kyuubi! Want to know how I know? Because I _saw _how she held back when she was training with me, and I _saw_ that she was holding back when she beat me. We are not going to look for her anymore. It's too dangerous. Got it?"

Everyone looked at her in shock. Sakura… Beat Granny Tsunade while holding back? That… That's impossible… Not even _I_ could do that…

We all nodded sadly. One by one we filed out the room, me being the last one out. When I left I could hear the faint yelling of Granny Tsunade yelling for Shizune to bring her her sake.

I looked up at the sky, letting the rain pelt my face. Sakura used to love the rain, but hate the lightning. She loved the thunder too, but I never understood why.

'_Sakura…Please… Come back…' _I never liked the rain, but I now know why Sakura loved it so much. It hides the tears. And the thunder… You can't hear the sobs and screams now could you?

_**SASUKE'S POV**_

Sakura… I never knew she was strong, and I never knew that she hurt inside. Her life… It sounds worse than mine. Sure enough, once or twice I saw the pain in her eyes, but I brushed it off as the pain of me rejecting her.

I had always wondered why she had the pain in her eyes when I left. She was just a fangirl, it was just a stupid little crush right?

It was so much more than that. She wasn't afraid of me not being there so she could impress me like the other girls. No she was different. She was afraid of someone else leaving her, another add to the pain, and she loved me, she truly did, I saw that, but I didn't care.

I really didn't realize how much I needed that love until it was gone. I had always tried to find the thing she was scared of, but she wasn't afraid of bugs, or the dark, or thunderstorms.

No, she absolutely _adored_ thunderstorms. After all the years of searching, I know what she's scared of now. She's scared of two things.

Being left alone, and rejection. Stupid things to be scared of, right? That's what I thought, but I know now that it's serious.

But now… All I want… Is… '_Sakura, please come back…' _

For her to come home.

* * *

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

I was laughing. We were all playing in the pool we had, a _huge _in ground pool. You see, Kisame was going around under the water, with only his gravity defying hair that didn't go down in water or anywhere for that matter, on top of the water.

We had the radio playing a tape of the Jaws soundtrack, and the people that were in the pool were one by one getting pulled under by the shark, _excuse me,_ I meant Kisame.

He was swimming towards me, and I shrieked and began to swim away, but alas, he was a faster swimmer, stupid shark powers, and grabbed me, and tugged me under.

When I broke for air, I broke into a fit of giggles, while everyone else just laughed or smiled at Kisame and I's childishness.

"Alright, alright, it's time to get out, we have to go get the nine tails jinchuuriki tomorrow, so we can extract the Bijuu," Pein said. We all groaned, but got out anyway.

I screamed out while running towards the base, "I get first shower!" I totally forgot that we all have separate bathrooms. Haha. Whoops!

After a nice long bath, I pulled on a pair of booty shorts and one of Madara's huge ass shirts. I felt arms wrap around my waist, and I jumped.

I relaxed when I smelled Madara's normal scent, and he whispered huskily in my ear, "You look beautiful, my love." I smiled.

"How about you sleep in my room tonight?" He asked. He didn't give me time to answer, as he transported us to his room, and he laid me gently onto his bed, laying next to me.

He tightened his grip around me, and he swung me gently onto his lap, and I was now straddling him. I pressed my lips down onto his gently, and pulled back after a couple seconds, resting my head onto his chest.

"Night..," I mumbled, falling into unconciousness. And right before I slipped into unconciousness, I heard the soft murmur of,

"Goodnight my precious cherry blossom."

* * *

I opened my eyes, remembering what I had to do today. We were going to Konoha. To basically kill my ex-boyfriend. After I told them what happened, they suddenly wanted to extract the Kyuubi from him more and more. Hm… I wonder why…

I sat up, and Madara mumbled, "Why are you getting up now, love?" I smiled and whispered, "Gotta go get ready to extrace the Kyuubi from Naruto in," I looked at the clock. Crap! "Thirty minutes!"

With that his eyes shot open, and he looked at the clock, while I poofed to my room, not before a quick good morning kiss, and pulled all my clothes on, strapping my kunai, shiruken, and my katana to my sides.

I pulled on my fingerless gloves, and pulled my hair into a single ponytail, then racing downstairs to find 'Tobi' annoying Deidara. "Ready to go?" Pein asked me softly. I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go kick some Leaf ass!" Kisame cheered, and everyone yelled, as we charged out heading straight for Konoha. We ran past the guards and into Konoha, letting our cloaks bellow out around us, with me being the exeption.

I had a black tank top with a crimson red cloud on it, and some black shorts. Though of course, the ribbon that held my ponytail up danced with the wind, as it was long, and it was black, and had blood red crimson clouds on it as well.

I saw most of my old _friends_ and I smiled innocently at them. This is what they get, those lying bastards.

"Sakura!" I heard someone yell. I froze. Naruto. I put back on my innocent smile, and everyone formed a protective circle around me. Well, the Akatsuki formed the protective circle around me.

I smiled and murmured for them to let me through, and I stepped in front of Madara, who still had his 'Tobi' mask on of course..

"Yes Naruto?" I said innocently. By now everyone had gathered around him, and the Akatsuki stood protectively around me, to insure that I wouldn't get hurt.

"What are you doing? Why are you with them? Come back home!" He yelled at me. I tilted my head in mock confusion. "What do you mean Naruto?" I asked.

"Come home! You don't want to be with them! Be here with your family, come home!" He yelled once more.

That was all it took for my eyes to well up with tears. They don't care, they never did. I hung my head down and I said, "Family? Naruto, you were never my family. This is my family now, and with the Akatsuki is where my heart is. And my home is with them because home is where the heart is."

"Sakura! Listen to yourself! They're killers Sakura! They're going to hurt you!" He yelled.

"Naruto, they would never hurt me. The only ones that have hurt me here are you guys. Why am I not allowed to be happy? Oh, yeah… I'm weak…" I whispered.

A single tear fell, and that was all the Akatsuki needed to attack. I just stood there letting all the tears run down my face, and my knees buckled from beneath me.

After a few minutes, the battle was over. None dead, but merely all knocked out, or in a genjutsu.

"Sakura… It's okay…," Madara murmured while wrapping his arms around me. No one heard that statement except for me, and he picked me bridal style, while I noticed that Kisame had Naruto slung over his shoulder, and they were all softly smiling at me.

I smiled. This… This was my family. And I guess they fixed my broken heart.

I know they were going to let me go back to Konoha if I wanted to, and that's why Pein asked me with sadness in his eyes, "Sakura… Do you want to stay here? We'll…. We'll let you if that's what you want."

I shook my head. "No. You are my family. And I love you all. I would never leave you," I said .

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep in Madara's arms, was them smile on everyone's face.

* * *

_If you love something, let it free._

_If it comes back, it was meant to be._

_

* * *

_

_**Hey, good ending huh everyone? Oh, and a quick heads up, I probably will be making a sequel to this one.**_

_**Maybe. Until next time everyone!**_

_**-Little Retard**_


End file.
